Key switch mechanisms utilizing buckling compression springs to move a switch actuator in response to the depression of a key are well known in the art and are described in U.S. Pat. No. 4,118,611 to R. H. Harris and U.S. Pat. No. 4,528,431 to E. T. Coleman.
Use of the buckling compression spring enables construction of a low cost key switch mechanism wherein the buckling spring is used to move the switch actuator in response to a force exerted upon a key to depress the key, and wherein the spring restores the key back to the normal position once the downward force is removed from the key. The buckling spring in operating the switch mechanism generates a substantial amount of acoustical noise which grows in intensity and volume almost directly proportional to the speed of the typing by a keyboard operator. Many keyboard operators find the noise irritating and tiring. The noise may disrupt an operator's concentration and may lead to typing errors.
The present invention is an improvement of the key switch mechanism of the aforesaid Harris and Coleman patents in that the acoustical ringing noise generates by the buckling spring is dampened to a point so as not to interfere and disrupt the keyboard operator's concentration.